


Beating Heart (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Running, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader wants to get fit, Steve invites her to join him on his run. Reader finds that she is easily out of breath.





	Beating Heart (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, “heyy :P could you do an imagine where the reader wants to get fit and asks Steve to help her and he suggests an early morning run.. and it basically ends with the run just being the reader being carried around by Steve whilst he does laps :D love these, I'm about to start reading your soulmate imagine”

You yawned as you finished lacing up your trainers, pushing yourself to stand up and then stretch. You glanced at your clock to see that it was early as hell.  
You had asked Steve if he would help you get fit, you relied too much on your mutation when going on missions, so wanted to start building up stamina. Steve had suggested taking you out on his morning runs, which you were more than happy to do. Although, you did see Sam shake his head vigorously when Steve asked you to join him.  
You grabbed your water bottle from your bedside table and exit your room, wandering towards the tower common room in order to seek out Steve. You poke your head around the corner to the kitchen and spot him filling his own water bottle from the tap. You looked him over with appreciation, liking the look of him in workout clothes and then clear your throat.  
Steve looked up at you and grinned. “You ready?” He asked and you nodded, following him out of the tower. You both walked for a little while in order to get to the park and then he turned to you. “Try to keep up.” He said and winked at you, before going off in a jog.  
You were a little shocked to start off with at how fast he was, even in a jog. But quickly composed yourself and started running towards him to catch up. Steve slowed his pace slightly in order to put you in a false sense of security. This isn’t that bad, you thought as you both continued to jogged for a few minutes.  
Just as you were starting to feel slightly out of breath, Steve nodded at you and picked up his pace, shooting off way ahead of you. “What the hell?” You panted out and took a drink of water.  
You continued on for a couple of minutes before you heard a voice behind you. “On your left.” Your head snapped to look beside you and Steve was just coming up to lap you.  
You glared and huffed out. “So this was what Sam was trying to warn me about. You little cheat.”  
Steve slowed down in front of you and turned around, jogging backwards. The show-off. “It’s not cheating, it’s super-soldier serum.” He said and smiled smugly at you.  
You felt your chest tighten and your heart beating fast. Maybe you were more out of shape than you thought. You stopped suddenly and took another drink of water. Steve also paused and raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Everything alright?” He asked.  
You waved a hand at him. “You can go on, I think I’m too unfit for this.” You said and frowned when Steve walked towards you, turning around to show you his back.  
“Hop on, doll.” He said and looked at you over his shoulder.  
“What?”  
“Climb onto my back, you can help me finish my workout.” He said and you tentatively walked towards him.  
You leaned up and placed your hands on his shoulders, before pushing off the ground and jumping up onto his back. Steve had had his hands out ready to catch your legs. Your legs settled either side of his torso, with your arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, Steve had let his hands rest just underneath your knees.  
“You secure?” He asked and you let out a noise of assurance. “Okay, hold on then.” He said and then started jogging again.  
You laid your head next to Steve’s and stayed silent for a few minutes while he concentrated on setting a rhythm to his jogging pace. After another moment or so of comfortable silence, you tighten your arms around his shoulders and sighed.  
“This is oddly nice.” You breathe next to his ear. Steve shivers lightly when he feels your breath fan over his neck and you see his cheeks redden. “You okay, Stevie?” You say and smile.  
“Y-yes, I’m fine.” He said, only slightly out of breath.  
“Are you embarrassed?” You asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
Steve takes a moment to think and glances at you for a second before concentrating back on his jog, so he doesn’t hit anything or anyone. He thought that maybe this was a good a time than anything to tell you. Steve lets out a deep breath. “It’s just that, having you so close, its…nice.” He said and you were about to speak when he rushed to continue. “I thought taking you on my run in the mornings would mean I’d get to spend more time with you. You’re always hanging around Sam or Tony, or Natasha. I don’t get to see you as much as I would like.” He swallowed audibly.  
“How about you see me tonight? At dinner?” You whisper to him and press a kiss to his cheek.  
“A-are you asking me on a date?” He stammers.  
“Yes, Steve. I happen to want to spend as much time with you too. So, dinner?” You ask, grinning when you feel him nod.  
“I would love that.” He said.  
You patted his shoulder with one of your hands. “Sweet, now pick up the pace, soldier, you’re starting to walk slower than my grandma.” You say.  
Steve turned his head towards you and placed a quick kiss to your lips, taking you by surprise. He started jogging faster as you placed your head on his shoulder, tucked into his neck. You smiled against his skin and hugged him close. Your heart was beating way too fast and this time, it wasn’t because you were jogging.


End file.
